


Богомол

by Kyooka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Black Romance, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Get, Mini, Psychodelic, Ratings: R, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я никогда не сделаю того, что бы тебе не понравилось</p>
            </blockquote>





	Богомол

«Я никогда не делал того, что бы тебе не понравилось».

Именно эту фразу говорили все насильники. Слушать их оправдания — все равно, что вместо воды пить мёд. Сладко и тошно. 

Кёя видел, как такое проворачивают на Ближнем Востоке. Однажды в дверь какого-нибудь старика стучится человек и за очень большие деньги предлагает пить только мёд. День, два, неделю, месяц... Пока его не начнет рвать мёдом, пока он не начнет испражняться мёдом, пока мёд не покроет его тело вместо пота, не потечет из глаз. Пить до полусмерти. Тогда еще живого человека уложат в заполненную мёдом бочку и плотно запечатают. Через сто лет один палец этого человека будет стоить в десять раз больше того, что ему предложили за его смерть.

Свои пальцы Кёя оценивал количеством.

Мизинцами можно пожертвовать — они нужны для общего баланса, но совсем немного тренировок — и можно забыть о том, что когда-то пальцев было двадцать, а не шестнадцать.

Безымянные намного важнее. Упадет сила, ослабеет хватка. Удар выйдет вялым, нога подвернется в самый неподходящий момент. 

Средние — ты почти калека, но все еще не страшно. Тонфа можно держать и двумя пальцами.

Указательные, большие... А может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы первыми были уши?

Путаница в голове понемногу уходила, и Кёя понял — это был вопрос. Холодная и острая сталь, впившаяся в кожу прямо за ухом, лучше слов доказывала реальность происходящего.

Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд — только, чтобы посмотреть на женщину перед собой. У нее были узкие глаза и большой алый рот. Она приложила палец сначала к своим губам, а потом к его. На них остался липкий вкус детских конфет и мела.

— Если ты не начнешь улыбаться, мне придется показать тебе, как это делается. Я нарисую тебе широкую улыбку. Чтобы ты улыбался всегда.

Женщина прижала нож к его щеке, провела до уха плашмя.

— Улыбнешься для меня?

Эта женщина безумна, а он — ее медовый человек.

Кёя растянул губы в улыбке.

— Как у тебя хорошо получается, — она убрала нож от его лица и прикусила кончик лезвия. — Делай так всегда, и тебе это понравится.

В ее голосе не было ни капли сомнения — только радость.

— Тебе понравится всё, что мы будем делать, — пообещала она, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Кёя закрыл глаза — она права, ему уже всё нравится. Похищение, темное маленькое помещение, где его держат, тошнота и металлическая сладость под языком, женщина с алым ртом и выбор.

Какой палец резать первым?

 

Согнать с лица улыбку не вышло — она застыла на лице, сведенном в судороге. Он был рад. Давно, очень давно, он не оказывался в подобных ситуациях. С ним не связывались, его избегали, его использовали как пугало, а имя — вместо изгоняющего заклинания. Только назови, и все злобные тени заклятых врагов растворятся, словно священник бросил в них красными бобами. Так шутил Ямамото, когда после очередного задания они возвращались без единой царапины. Кёя чувствовал себя исполняющим обязанности шинигами. 

Кажется, ему давно пора выставить небесам счет.

От битв никакой радости, чужая кровь не будоражила, а собственная выстыла, ссохлась в венах. 

Рутинная работа. 

— Тебе не было скучно? — спросила его женщина.

Сегодня ее рот зеленый, а глаза заползли в уши. На их месте — идеальная, ровная кожа. 

Он не смог ответить — его рот слипся. Губы срослись вместе, тянулись друг за другом клейким тестом. 

— Было, — грустно вздохнула женщина. Её длинные ресницы опустились, прикрывая уши. В полумраке казалось, будто из ее головы растут маленькие хрупкие крылья. — Но ты хотя бы улыбаешься...

Ее не было около двух часов. Кёя считал удары сердца — в тишине замкнутого пространства они были громкими, словно звон храмового колокола. На исходе первого часа он стал различать другие звуки: металлический скрип, мерный гул и тиканье наручных часов. Скорее всего, охранник на выходе. Вряд ли один.

Медовый человек — большая редкость и драгоценность. Ее нельзя оставлять без надежной охраны.

— Ты, разумеется, не помнишь ничего, — женщина склонилась к его руке, аккуратно поддела когтем кожу и начала счищать ее. Та отходила ровно, кусками, словно со спелого авокадо. — Мы опасались, что на таком, как ты, «Синее небо» просто не сработает, поэтом превысили дозу втрое. Видимо, даже этого оказалось недостаточно. 

В рыхлой нежно-зеленой плоти мерно пульсировали вены-ростки. Молодые пробивались наружу, пытаясь распуститься листьями, старые, одеревенелые и толстые, прятались в глубине. Женщина пробила жалом самый крепкий — коричневый сок расплылся синяком на локте, жилу тянуло болью.

— Спи, — ее голос был полон нежности. — Только во сне мечтатели на своем месте. 

 

Спустя еще два часа охранник сменился — Кёя слышал, как тиканье часов отдалялось вместе с шагами. Кроме звука часов были и другие: обрывки переговоров, звонков, песен. Разговаривали по-корейски, на верхней палубе играло радио. Кёя уже понял, что он на корабле, — судя по отсутствию качки, они стояли на рейде. Последнее, что вспомнил Кёя, — Пусан. Интересно, они все еще в нем, или его уже переправили в другое место? Сингапур, Тайвань, обратно в Японию... Портов много, и в каждом у Хэнь есть свои люди.

Резкие крики чаек раздражали. Одна вынырнула из воды с добычей, и на нее тотчас же налетела стая товарок, с воплями пытаясь отобрать еду. Кёя слышал, как хрустели кости рыбы, пока чайка перемалывала ее клювом, а потом — чавкающий утробный звук. Он чувствовал, как его собственная кровь течет по венам, чувствовал пористую кожу фиксирующих браслетов, которыми связали его руки. Она была отсыревшей, мягкой, такая кожа тянется, но не рвется. Мудрое решение — наручники он бы просто сломал. Сознание понемногу возвращалось, редкими проблесками, чтобы снова утонуть в наркотическом бреду.

Слухи не врали — дрянь, которую сварили люди Сун Чо Хэня, обостряла восприятие до предела. Они называли его «Синее небо». Новомодный стимулятор, игрушка для богачей и их детей из закрытых пансионатов. Вонголе не было никакого дела до товара, пока одна партия не всплыла в Европе. Прикончив дочь Феличе. 

Кёя хорошо помнил ее тело — безумие сеткой отпечаталось в зрачках, а на лице застыла улыбка. Всего пару часов назад он улыбался так же. 

Химического следа наркотик не оставлял, именно поэтому они решили, что тут замешаны иллюзии.

В Пусан отправилась Хром. Он вылетел за ней с разницей в день. У них были разные задачи: Кёя собирался хорошо встряхнуть всех старых знакомых, чтобы выйти на Хэня, Хром — пройтись по частным школам и посмотреть на действие наркотика своими глазами. После того, как она не вышла на связь, Кёя отправился на поиски. Закончились они трюмом корабля.

Он не знал, как оказался в порту, — помнил, как приехал в гостиницу, где остановилась Хром, ее номер и даже аляповатую картину на стене в нем. Сообщение пришло на телефон, едва он переступил порог комнаты.

«Я придумала кое-что. Вам понравится».

Кёя улыбнулся — она еще никогда не обманывала его.

 

На женщине были мягкие туфли — кожа поскрипывала, когда она ступала по полу. Семьдесят два шага — предел слышимости его уха. 

— Я слышу, что ты проснулся, — сказала она из-за двери. 

С тяжелым лязганьем повернулся засов, дверь медленно отвалилась в сторону. Кёя прищурился — рассеянный серый свет, шедший от раскрытой двери, казался слишком ярким. Тонкий силуэт тенью скользнул внутрь, и дверь закрылась. 

— Прости, что опоздала, — она улыбалась, в руках ее был поднос. На белой накрахмаленной салфетке лежал стеклянный шприц и стоял пузырек с кобальтово-синей жидкостью. — «Синее небо» сложно готовить — для этого нужны иллюзионисты, а нашего ты убил. Если бы я знала, что доставить тебя живым — такая проблема, то не стала бы соглашаться на эту работу.

Она поставила поднос на металлический столик, взяла пузырек, встряхнула его и улыбнулась. Ее губы были синими, такого же цвета, как «Небо».

— Почему у тебя ее лицо? — впервые за долгое время слова оцарапали горло. Кёя скривился.

— Ты про свою подругу? 

— Следующий вопрос я задам твоей голове.

Женщина улыбалась губами Хром, смотрела ее глазами. Правый был скрыт под челкой. Когда она откинула ее назад, из пустой глазницы вылезла сороконожка, быстро пробежала по щеке и скрылась в ухе.

— Ты хочешь видеть ее — ты видишь ее. Настоящие мечтатели умеют управлять своими снами, поэтому видят именно то, что хотят.

Она склонилась над ним, провела по ключице, надавила, выбирая место для укола.

— Смотри на нее. Может быть, вы больше не увидитесь.

Ее запах был таким же, как у Хром, — легкая водная взвесь, свежесть муссонов, тяжелый запах кувшинок. Волосы скользнули по лицу, когда она села к нему на колени. Руки обвились вокруг шеи толстыми лианами. 

— Если хочешь, то я могу заменить ее. Нет никакой разницы — фантазия или реальность, если они неотличимы друг от друга.

 

Рядом с ним Хром никогда не использовала иллюзии.

«Я никогда не делаю того, что бы тебе не понравилось».

В первый раз эту фразу он услышал именно от нее. После съезда хранителей они столкнулись в саду. Хром стояла возле зарослей садовой ежевики. Она наблюдала за богомолами — один поедал другого.

— Это самка, — сказала Хром и обернулась. — Вы знали, что она съедает своего партнера после спаривания? Всегда начиная с головы.

— Есть разница, с чего начинать?

Она покачала головой.

— Нет. Просто мне кажется, что так милосердней.

— Милосердней?

— Да, — она потянула за плеть, чтобы насекомых было лучше видно. — Потому что потерявшему голову уже все равно, что с ним будет дальше.

Когда она пришла к нему ночью, Кёя задал ей всего один вопрос.

— Ты пришла за моей головой?

— Я никогда не сделаю того, что бы вам не понравилось. А вам вряд ли понравится без головы.

 

Приходившая к нему женщина сидела на «Небе» — Кёя понял это почти сразу, как пришел в себя в первый раз. Она не была иллюзионистом, но могла делать простейшие фантомы. Они окружали ее, словно рой мошкары. Рой гудел, пытался пробраться под кожу и бесконечно раздражал. Аналитики Вонголы оказались правы — в приготовлении «Синего неба» использовали пламя тумана. На Кёю оно всегда действовало хуже, чем на других. Он уже почти не отключался — организм привык к наркотику, переваривал его без остатка. 

Он хорошо рассмотрел контейнер, где его держали, — обыкновенная металлическая коробка, такие пачками грузят на суда, переправляя с одного континента на другой. Его клетка находилась в трюме, а не на палубе, — свет, который просачивался через дверь, был искусственным и блеклым. Охранники сменялись каждые два часа. Их было четверо и все с оружием на пламени. Его собственное пламя подавлялось химически — кроме наркотика ему кололи что-то еще. Оно мешало сконцентрироваться — пламя собиралось и сразу же рассеивалось. Фиксирующие ремни на руках и ногах были обвязаны поверх льняной пенькой, затянутой на несколько узлов. Стул оказался приваренным к полу. 

Подготовка и осторожность вызывали уважение.

Убедившись, что из контейнера ему не выбраться, Кёя успокоился — какой бы крепкой ни была клетка, смотрителю придется зайти внутрь, чтобы накормить тигра. Из слов женщины выходило, что его должны передать кому-то на руки. Для этого им придется как минимум отвязать его от стула.

Плохо было одно — положение дел начинало ему надоедать.

 

Ее шаги Кёя услышал на лестнице — мягкие туфли ступали почти бесшумно. Он насчитал двести одиннадцать шагов. Их количество — единственное, что менялось каждый раз. 

Она закрыла за собой дверь и обернулась. 

— Я рада, что ваша голова еще на месте, Хибари-сан.

Хром поставила поднос со шприцом на столик, встряхнула бутылек. Ее волосы были убраны в тугой пучок на затылке, пустая глазница — привычно закрыта повязкой. Она сосредоточенно набирала препарат.

— Это антидот. Простите, что так долго — химикам было нужно время, чтобы разобраться в механизме действия.

Хром отложила шприц, прижала место укола двумя руками.

— Женщина, которая была с вами, — Сан, это сестра Сун Чо Хэня. Мне нужно было, чтобы она отвлеклась на вас, и мы смогли бы проанализировать образцы наркотика и найти, откуда он поступает. 

— Значит я — подарок для богомола?

Хром достала нож, зашла ему за спину — ремни она просто перерезала. Лезвие оставило тонкий порез на руке. 

— Нет, вы приманка.

Кёя потер запястья, разминая кисти. Один из сосудов был передавлен — он слышал, как в нем застаивалась кровь, мешая свободному току. Могло быть и хуже. 

Хром все еще стояла за его спиной. Ее руки обвились вокруг его шеи крепкими объятьями, а губы едва коснулись пореза за ухом.

— Я не могу отдать вас. Потому что хочу съесть сама.

На колени упал сверток — в нем оказались тонфа. Кёя сделал несколько пробных замахов — он слышал свист воздуха, сталкивавшегося с оружием, слышал, как за дверью один охранник передал другому какой-то предмет, слышал движения мышц и бешеный стук сердца Хром. Азарт поднимался по телу горячей волной, разгоняя остатки наркотика и вялость.

Хром остановилась у двери и потянула на себя засов.

— Сан уже знает, что вы очнулись, и знает, что я здесь.

— Хорошо. У меня есть пара вопросов к ее голове.

Он улыбнулся Хром. 

Она была права — ему все нравилось.


End file.
